I LIKE YOU!
by Young Death Eater
Summary: Hermione gets a visit from the notorious Draco Malfoy.She THINKS he's awful but later will she change her mind.


I LIKE YOU!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

PLESE, PLEASE REVIEW!

:3

It has been four years since the battle Hogwarts took place. Everyone was starting to have normal lives and getting married. Ron was going to ask Hermione to marry him but he fell for the idiotic, obsessive, no good Lavender Brown. She was one of the people she hated in life! Hermione was going to throw a lizard on her head one time but she couldnt because Ron was looking. What did she have that Hermione did'nt?

One cloudy Friday afternoon Hermione was working part-time at a local bar in Diagon Alley.

" Hey Hermione! Can I get another butterbeer!" yelled a regular named Richard.

"Sure, hold up!" She yelled back.

She waved her wand at the drink mug and chanted wingardium leviosa. Then the drink floated over to the man.

As she looked over at the wall clock she noticed it was time for her shift to end. When she was about to grab her bag and leave someone slapped her butt. She shot up and glared at the person who did it.

The man had platnum blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and he was wearing a fancy all black suit.

He smirked and said " Hey Granger."

She gave him a supprised look then automaticly changed it to fury.

" Malfoy. Not a pleasure to see you!" She spat

Malfoy laughed and looked at her body from the top of her head to her legs.

" Well, looks like you finally got a figure!" He said mockingly.

Hermione clenched her right fist and said " I'm goin to give you a blast from the past!"

Then she punched him right in the center of his pale face. Malfoy fell on the ground holding his face. She walked out of the partition from the bar to the other side and looked down at him.

" Don't mess with me Malfoy! I've got another punch with your name on it if you do anything like THAT again. Pervert!"

Then she left the bar in a huff

The next day Hermione was reading Romeo and Juliet when her home phone rang.

"Hello?'

"Granger I think you owe me an apology!

Hermione sighed in the phone.

" Malfoy I think you deserve what you got and I have a question... HOW In THE NAME OF MERLINS PANTS DID YOU GET MY NUMBER! ARE YOU A WORLD CLASS STALKER NOW!" She screamed.

There was a laugh from the phone . It was'nt a mocking type of laugh he usually does but a warm, gentle, and sweet laugh. Hermione brushed the hair on her face behind her left ear and blushed a light shade of pink.

" Granger, you know how to make me laugh. Fine. I'll forget what happend yesterday IF you have lunch with me today at three.

"What! IS DRACO MALFOY trying to be nice!" Her thoughts yelled.

" Oh, Uhm.. Sure can you uh... pick me up?" She asked shyly.

"Sure see you at three." He replied cooly.

Hermione hung up the phone and screamed while throwing her book in the air. A second later it hit her head and Hermione fell off the couch.

Hermione took a quick shower and tied her wet wavy hair in a loose pony tail. She walked to her closet and picked a plain navy blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and her blue wooden wedged heels and put them on.

Hermione cast a drying spell on her hair and she tied her hair tighter.

_DING DONG!_

" Okay Hermione, take a deep breath and just act normal." She thought while opening the door.

"Hello Granger." Malfoy said, bowing slightly.

" Oh hi..." she spoke quietly, blushing deeper and deeper.

" Well, lets go then."

He held out his hand. Hermione slowly took it then the two apparated to a little Diner in muggle London.

As the two got a little booth they both orderd a fruit salad and some Ginger Ale.

" So how have you been?" She asked meekly.

He smiled and said " I've been better now since Voldemort is gone and father is more understanding about half-bloods and mud- i mean muggle borns. How about you Granger?"

She gave him a sad smile.

"Some days are better than others. I'm just kind of dissapointed in Ron."

"why?"

Hermione crossed her arms and looked out the nearby window.

" He WAS going to ask me to marry him, but he asked LAVENDER BROWN instead. LAVENDER BROWN! Something must be up with his head!" she said , venom in her words.

Malfoy had a shock expression.

" Lavender Brown is to ditzy if you ask me. Don't worry Hermione you are way more talented then she will ever be." He said , placing his hand on hers.

She looked down at his hand on hers. " You called me by my first name." she whisperd.

Malfoy blushed a deep red and stutterd. " UHM...WELL...I..I...I!"

Hermione laughed and smiled radiantly.

After lunch Malfoy dropped Hermione back at home.

"Thanks for the lunch Ma..Draco." She said, blushing.

She was about to walk in her door when he pulled her into an embrace.

"I uh...ILIKEYOU!" he said quickly.

"uh..what?"

he cleared his throat and said

"I LIKE YOU!"

Hermione was in complete and utter shock. Then Malfoy did the unbelivable. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

Fireworks exploded in her head. She kissed back and said " I like you too Draco."

I hope you liked it!

im still new to fanfiction so please give me advice of anykind~

REVIEW!

LOVE YALL!


End file.
